1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular furniture assemblies and more particularly to a modular furniture accessory useful for storing office paraphernalia in a readily accessible manner, as well as transporting the stored office paraphernalia between locations such as spaced apart work stations and the like typically found in modular office furniture environments and. optionally, providing additional transportable electrical outlets and communication ports at selected workstations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels, shelving and desks or other workspaces are commonplace in modular office furniture environments. Also common is the need for storage space for work related items including dictionaries and other books or notebooks, pencils, paper, tape, computer storage media and accessories, and the like as well as items such as purses, umbrellas, and other personal items frequently carried to and from a workstation, all herein termed office paraphernalia.
Office desks frequently have a variety of drawers for use by an office worker and almost as frequently, that drawer space is filled to capacity. A similar overcrowding problem applies to electrical receptacles provided near the desk which are frequently all or nearly all in use. It is highly desirable to provide additional storage space with optional additional electrical receptacles, and to be able to use the additional storage space as an instrumentality for moving stored items from one workstation to another.
The present invention provides portable office storage space, and, optionally, electrical outlets and communication ports without unnecessarily cluttering desktop areas or otherwise interfering with an efficient office environment.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a portable storage unit having a body with a cavity therein for receiving and storing office paraphernalia. The cavity has an access opening providing access to the cavity and a door is hingedly fixed to the body for selectively opening and closing the cavity access opening. The storage unit may be secured in position intermediate a pair of spaced apart surfaces such as the floor and underside of a desk, or an upper desk or shelf surface and a higher shelf under-surface by one or more extensible members which are slidably received in the body and movable between a retracted position and a range of extended positions.
An advantage of the present invention is that the storage unit may be positioned to provide additional storage space while not interfering with full utilization of the workspace.
Another advantage is the additional storage space may be secured in place yet easily moved to another location.
A further advantage is that easily transportable additional electrical and communication connections may be incorporated into the storage unit.